Australian Pony
Foal = Bay australian.png|Bay Blackaustralian.png|Black Cherrybay.png|Cherry Bay Chestnutwelsh.png|Chestnut Gr-pml.png|Dapple Gray Dark bay welsh.png|Dark Bay Pony_V4_Dun_Foal.png|Dun Pony_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pony_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Light_Gray_Foal.png|Light Gray Pony_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Foal.png|Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Mouse_Gray_Foal.png|Mouse Gray Pony_V4_Palomino_Foal.png|Palomino Pony_V4_Roan_Foal.png|Roan Pony_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Foal.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Paint comming soon.png |-| Pegasus = Paint pegy.png |-| Unicorn Foal = Pony_V4_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Bay Pony_V4_Black_Unicorn_Foal.png|Black Pony_V4_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Cherry Bay Pony_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal|Chestnut Pony_V4_Dapple Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dapple Gray Pony_V4_Dark_Bay_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dark Bay Pony_V4_Dun_Unicorn_Foal.png|Dun Pony_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pony_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Light_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Light Gray Pony_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn_Foal.png|Liver Chestnut Pony_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn_Foal.png|Mouse Gray Pony_V4_Palomino_Unicorn_Foal.png|Palomino Pony_V4_Roan_Unicorn_Foal.png|Roan Pony_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Unicorn_Foal.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn = Paint uni a.png |-| Winged unicorn = Winged_unicorn_space.png |-| In game info: 'Coats and Colors:' The following coats are those allowed for the Australian Pony on International Howrse: | |} 'Skill info:' |} 'Day it came out:' 'Some sale stuffs:' 'Other Game Info:' Real Info: The Australian pony holds a strong resemblance to the Welsh Ponies. It was bred from stock imported to Australia, which included Timor ponies, Welsh Mountain Ponies, Hackney ponies, Arabian horses, Shetland Ponies, Highland Ponies, Connemara Ponies, Exmoor Ponies, and small Thoroughbreds. Old Versions Foal = Welsh Foal Bay.png|Bay Welsh Foal Black..png|Black Welsh Foal Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Welsh Foal Chestnut.png|Chestnut Welsh Foal Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Grey Welsh Foal Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Welsh Foal Dun.png|Dun Welsh Foal Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Foal Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Welsh Foal Light Grey.png|Light Grey Foal Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Foal Mouse Greyt.png|Mouse Grey Foal Palomino.png|Palomino Welsh Foal Roan.png|Roan Welsh Foal Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Bai-grand2.png|Bay Welsh Black.png|Black Welsh Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Welsh Chestnut.png|Chestnut Welsh Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Welsh Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Welsh Dun.png|Dun Welsh Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Welsh Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Welsh Light Gray.png|Light Gray Welsh Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Welsh Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Welsh Palomino.png|Palomino Welsh Roan.png|Roan Welsh Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = Welsh Bay Pegasus.png|Bay Welsh Black Pegasus.png|Black Welsh Cherry Bay Pegasus.png|Cherry Bay Welsh Chestnut Pegasus.png|Chestnut Welsh Dapple Gray Pegasus.png|Dapple Gray Welsh Dark Bay Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Welsh Dun Pegasus.png|Dun Welsh Flaxen Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Welsh Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Welsh Light Gray Pegasus.png|Light Gray Welsh Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut Welsh Mouse Gray Pegasus.png|Mouse Gray Welsh Palomino Pegasus.png|Palomino Welsh Roan Pegasus.png|Roan Welsh Strawberry Roan Pegasus.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = Dapple Gray Austrailian Pony.png|Dapple Gray |-| Unicorn = Welsh Bay Unicorn.png|Bay Welsh Black Unicorn.png|Black Welsh Cherry Bay Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Welsh Chestnut Unicorn.png|Chestnut Welsh Dapple Gray Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Welsh Dark Bay Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Welsh Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Welsh Flaxen Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Welsh Flaxen Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Welsh Light Gray Unicorn.png|Light Gray Welsh Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Welsh Mouse Gray Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Welsh Palomino Unicorn.png|Palomino Welsh Roan Unicorn.png|Roan Welsh Strawberry Roan Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Welsh Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Bay Welsh Black Winged Unicorn.png|Black Welsh Cherry Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Welsh Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Chestnut Welsh Dapple Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Welsh Dark Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Welsh Dun Winged Unicorn.png|Dun Welsh Flaxen Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Welsh Flaxen Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Welsh Light Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Light Gray Welsh Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Welsh Mouse Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Welsh Palomino Winged Unicorn.png|Palomino Welsh Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Roan Welsh Strawberry Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Category:Pony Category:Breeds